Sheryl Renz
"As a soldier, I must do my best to lead when others cannot." Info *Name: Sheryl Renz (Will introduce herself as Shane) *Age: 24 *Birthday: February 12th (Aquarius) *Pokemon: Accelgor *Type: Water *Familiar: Admiral *Height: 5'05 *Sexuality: Straight *Moveset: * **Water Pulse (Replaces U-Turn): On a roll of 16+, will confuse opponent **Rain Dance: On a roll of 11+, will change the weather to rain. **Giga Drain: Restores HP equal to half the damage given to the opponent. **Mud-Slap: Always lowers opponent's accuracy by 1. **Acid Spray (LOCKED): Always lowers the opponent's defense by 2. **Focus Blast (LOCKED): On a roll of 18+, opponent's defense is lowered by 1. **Swift (LOCKED): Gives the opponent a -3 to their dodge while trying to avoid the move. *Ability: Hydration: Heals status conditions in the rain. *Hair Color: Light blue *Eye Color: Blue green *Skin Color: Tan *Features and Notes: **The markings on her face are natural. **She's pretending to be a boy. Personality Sheryl is a rather complicated individual…She’s been given the firm belief that men are superior to women and she should just hide her feminine side by pretending to be a man. Because of this, everything she does and says will be from a male’s perspective and…she’s pretty damn good at it. She hardly ever shows her feminine side since she thinks it’s a sign of weakness and to be honest, she’s almost ashamed of being a woman at this point. Also, though she can’t really remember, she has a hatred for any Pokemon that used to be water types. Though she can’t remember that they used to be water types she just…has a subconscious hatred for them. No, she won’t attack anyone but…she may be a bit nastier verbally towards them. As a man she’s usually rather strict and isn’t afraid to bark orders at people. Being in the military for so long has sort of made her tough as nails. However if SOMEONE manages to make her break her façade, they’d probably see that she was just an ashamed woman who was actually capable of being kind and sweet. This one just needs time and patience so she can eventually emerge from the shell she’s created for herself. History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin Sheryl was born into a simple life with her Accelgor mother and Yanmega father. Life for a while usually consisted of just getting food to live off of and overall enjoying life. However when the Shelmet was about five, she was captured by a woman who wanted to get her daughter a fifth birthday present. At first Sheryl was absolutely terrified of what was going on. The Shelmet suddenly found herself being taken away from her family and friends. What kind of person was she going to see upon being released? She was scared at the thought. She always saw big scary trainers walking by with their powerful Pokemon and…What if she was being given to one of those people!? She was going to get eaten by their strong Pokemon wasn’t she!? However, upon being released from her Pokeball at the girl’s party she...didn’t see a big scary trainer. She instead saw a wide eyed, happy as can be little girl. Sheryl quickly found out the girl’s name was Adele and it was her fifth birthday. Instead of wanting a cute little Skitty or a Eevee like most little girls her age, Adele wanted a bug type more then anything. She was one of those girls that loved hanging out with boys and playing with quote on quote “boy things” like action figures. To her, Sheryl was the best present she could’ve gotten and Sheryl herself could tell. Maybe life with Adele wouldn’t be so bad… With the two being about the same age, they both grew up and learned new things together. Despite Sheryl being a Pokemon and Adele being a human, the two shared a very strong bond. They understood each other and could cheer each other up when they were upset. This unfortunately happened a lot in elementary school when the girls in Adele’s class would pick on her for having an “icky” bug type. Adele tried not to let their comments get to her though. She loved Sheryl and that was all that mattered. Once high school started, most of the bad comments started to go away, which was a lot better for the both of them. During this time, Adele ended up meeting a guy who was looking to evolve his Karrablast. After asking Sheryl if she wanted to evolve the two traded Pokemon and quickly traded back. Sheryl had evolved into an Accelgor and…well it was certainly different. She actually had arms now! Either way, she was a lot stronger now and could do more for Adele. The two participated in battles every now and then and the two proved to be pretty decent at it...However once high school ended, Adele ended up making a decision that was ultimately going to change their lives. She wanted to join the military, more specifically the Navy. And so Adele enlisted and signed Sheryl up as her partner. Sheryl didn’t understand what the military was at first but…Upon entering boot camp the two were in for a shock. Around here female soldiers weren’t very common and weren’t given any special treatment. It took almost a year of grueling training and drilling to even get their basic training done. It was exhausting and mentally draining but…This is what they wanted to do so the two didn’t give up. It took several more years of training for the two to finally become soldiers in the navy. Adele was incredibly proud of her accomplishment and also incredibly proud of Sheryl, who had stood with her this whole time. For a while, things were fine. She’d just train and spend time with Sheryl but… Then the war came. It was a stupid war. A neighboring country had suspected them of having nukes and other dangerous weapons and decided to attack because of it. Sheryl and Adele were immediately placed in a squad and sent to the battlefield to help defend their country. The two of them were nervous but…they didn’t do all that training for nothing. They were soldiers. For a while though, things were quiet and it left the two to mingle with the other soldiers and their Pokemon that were in their squad…Only problem was…they were all male. Pokemon and everything. Females soldiers again, weren’t very common around these parts. While they weren’t fighting poor Adele was constantly harassed by the other soldiers about just being a female and being weak. Sheryl was always being harassed by the soldier’s Pokemon who were all water types, and bulky ones at that. Being the only bug type in this squad of navy soldiers was tough but…she had Hydration, a useful ability for the water. That and she was fast…Faster than most of these Pokemon here. Either way, the harassment really took a toll on them…If it wasn’t for the sound of the warning siren one morning, the two would’ve snapped. Seemed the enemy was attacking by water…It was their time to shine, their time to show that they could do everything these stupid men could do. The Pokemon were usually sent out first to attack while the soldiers brought up the rear. Adele gave Sheryl a big hug before they parted ways and…little did they know…it would be the last time they saw each other. Being the fastest of the bunch, Sheryl went in with a couple other fast Pokemon first. The others being a Floatzel, an Empoleon, and a Kindra. Everything was going well at first, they were quickly striking the enemies Pokemon down, while their backup helped take care of everything else. That was…until something unexpected happened. The enemies had a Wailord…And it suddenly burst out of the water, attempting to take them down with them. Sheryl was stunned for a second but…as soon as she was about to make a break for it and get out of there like the others she suddenly felt something grab onto her and throw her right in the middle of where the Wailord was going to land…It was the Empoleon. Seemed Sheryl was in his way and in order to save himself he was sacrificing her. Before Sheryl could even regain her composure she felt the Wailord land on her, plunging her into the water below. Though she couldn’t hear it that well she could’ve sworn she heard someone yelling her name and before she knew it she fell unconscious, water filling her lungs. When the Accelgor finally awoke she found herself staring up at a blue sky…Blue sky?! She quickly snapped awake and sat up, groaning in pain all the while. She rubbed her face with her hands and…Hands…? WHAT WAS GOING ON? She panicked at first but then tried to calm down. Deep breaths girl, deep breaths…Let’s just try to remember what had happened…She seemed confused though…Her memory was full of holes…All she could remember was…Her name was Sheryl Renz…She was twenty four years old…She…was in the military? The navy right? Someone was certainly missing right now too…Wonder who that was? Oh and though she couldn’t remember exactly…She remembered being harassed due to her gender…The Accelgor wasn’t…very happy about that last part and hugged herself. She loved being a woman but…was it a bad thing? Maybe she should just…be a man…Show everyone that she could be tough like one…And so Sheryl took on the alias of Shane and began to wander around the island of Tarpaulin, most likely searching for the person that she presumed was missing in her life… Current History The Awakening Self Doubts The Poison Shard The Electric Shard Character Relationships Gavin: Aquaintance (doesn't know her actual gender) Red: Close friend (knows her gender) Gale: Close friend (knows her gender) Polis: Friend (knows her gender) Cora: Friend (knows her gender) Vesarus: Aquaintance (doesn't know her actual gender) Ethel: Aquaintance (knows her gender) Category:Characters